infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Adris
__TOC__ This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Despite retaining signs of youth which give subtle curves to his face and form, Felix is undoubtedly masculine with a moderate widening of his shoulders and chest and a handsome, sharp face. Tall and slender, through a later life of hardship he has gained a trimmed and lean padding of muscle. He has a few sets of scars mainly across his chest, hands, and feet from his days of torture in Umbrant care. He is naturally fair skinned but has gained color and hue from a hard and busy life, though his hair remains bright white. The style of the aforementioned hair is parted upon the right side of his head, with shaggy and crooked bangs hanging about his eyes and with the length of the back extending to his shoulder blades. His eyes are frequently red due to the effect of the Taint, but are naturally a calm blue which shows through when he uses an illusion charm to blend in with general population. Personality Tactful | Manipulative | Dedicated | Self-Preserving | Longsighted Before being Tainted, Felix was a relatively calm and collected person. His mannerisms remained very easygoing with the occasional outburst when the topics turned towards any of his passions. Somewhat naïve, his sheltered mindset led him to believing in lofty goals and an idolized society where in the end justice would prevail. His social skills were somewhat unpolished due to a lack of contact with others but he held a deep eagerness to converse and interact with them. Religious at this point, he felt at ease with his destiny in the hands of a trusted deity and was largely content with his place in life. After a few key events and with the influence of the Taint, this past personality wasn't dissolved completely but was outwardly used as a mask so that others might lower their guards and expose their true natures to him. Many of his values remain but in a perverted state and in fact drive his actions, as he's no longer satisfied with waiting for the perfect existence and intends to make it through any means necessary. The end justifies any means and any evil committed by or through him is surely balanced by the good that will result in the future from his decisions. Though such qualities have their faults, they do give him a strong resolution and make him an effective leader. He truly cares for the Umbrants he fights for and will bleed in order to protect them, but if their sacrifice is needed to complete his goal he won't hesitate to do it for the "greater good". Felix's mind is never still as he mentally prepares for a multitude of situations at all times, gathering what information he can from his environment in case of escape or conflict. He holds a high desire for self-preservation simply due to the doubt that anyone else would or could continue his work after he's gone. Because of this, he'll readily lower his pride, standards, and go so far as to remove body parts if it's needed to survive. Driven in such a way, it's extremely difficult if not impossible to sway him from any of his decision's or thoughts. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Even for a Metajin, Felix has been above average in his ability to utilize magic for combat. For such offensive purposes he leans towards ice-based attacks to at first slow and hinder his opponent, but eventually to freeze them and stop their hearts. There are more than a few of his opponents who have left with a bad case of frostbite and lost a few digits. *'Mind': Felix is a natural born tactician and scholar. A honed mind and carefully made habits allow him to take in a large amount of information from his environment and use it for his own benefit, wither it be for combat or other means. This also applies to people, as small details are noted for future use against potential enemies. *'Speed and Agility': Though he has a moderate amount of strength that comes with a fit body, larger opponents could still easily overpower him. To counter this, Felix has concentrated his efforts into being spry and fast on his feet. With a high ability to dodge incoming attacks, frequently he will try to wait for an opening to strike and heavily harm his enemy or flee the encounter. Category:Characters Category:Metajin Characters